


Kisses in bed.

by MomoShikadora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Kissing, Living Together, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoShikadora/pseuds/MomoShikadora
Summary: Your prompt: Person A giving Person B a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed





	Kisses in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve heard Shallura tags is dry lately… so here I am providing some hydration!

A lazy morning, for most people. It was Saturday and most of the shops were still closed. Only early birds or late night owls were strolling down the streets. Finding nourishment in 24h cafes. The street was still quiet. Robins and sparrows chirping their good mornings and setting a light mood for the day. In their small but lavish apartment, Shiro and Allura were tucked under soft blankets. Cuddled to one another in a tangle of fabric and legs. But, as force of habit would command, Shiro woke up at 8 o’clock sharp. Without an alarm clock, his system sprang into function like that. But waking up didn’t mean starting off. In fact, his eyes fluttered open out of focus, all around him was a blotchy mess of colors. He squinted a couple times before he had a clear view of the bedroom, the warmth around him soon became a tad too much. He turned his head to see his fiancée still into Dreamland. Snoring with locks of silver draped all over her face and pillow, drool marking the corner of her mouth. Her arm secured around Shiro’s waist as her head was on his shoulder. The other arm curved around Shiro’s prosthetic, fingers interweaved. Shiro sighed a heavy sigh. He was conjuring up a plan to escape, albeit begrudgingly, from his beloved's grip.

First things first, their hands had to seperate.

Using his free hand, he peeled Allura’s fingers off of his robotic limb, one finger at the time. She grumbled and shifted a little like in a sleepy protest, but she sunk into slumber again. Shiro sighed in relief, then her arm was next. A gentle push dumped the obstacle onto the mattress, notified by a thud and followed by a snore. Now comes the difficult part.

Her head on his shoulder.

That was the hardest task for him. He didn’t want to wake her up yet, they’ve been busier than honeybees all week with small amount of sleep hours. And when she had to stop before she ran out of energy, it dragged her down to a lethargic state. This was the latter. But, the feeling of her soft breathing on his exposed skin was soothing, warm and comforting. It was the best feeling in the world for him. But he couldn't stay in bed any longer. So he mustered all the gentleness he could. And brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone birthmark. Allura whined at the disturbance, but smiled immediately after recognising the familiar touch.

“‘Lura… baby girl…” he tried to persuade her with his favorite, and her favorite pet names. She opened an eye. Sapphire glimmering in the golden light of the morning filtering from the blinds.

“Mmh… Shiro… it’s saturday…” she mumbled in a groggy voice.

“I know… I’m sorry to wake you up, but I have to go. Remember?”. She scoffed with a childish scowl.

“Fiiiine… but you owe me a Cinnamon Chunk Cookie for waking me up early in the weekend.” She replied while sitting up and plopping back down, her back turned to her fiance. Shiro stifled a laugh getting off the bed.

“Promised.” He said.

Allura was once again dead to the world, but it wasn’t the same without Shiro. Their bed was small enough to force them into cuddling and snuggling, perfect device. One someone was missing, the other felt it. Allura curled more, clinging to her pillow, half hearing the noises around the room and the house. But right when she was on the brink of deep sleep, something soft and warm descended on her lips. Her eyelids opened to witness her beloved, gentle as only he can be, kissing her goodbye and “I’m sorry for waking you up”. His prosthetic thumb cupping her cheek. Allura smiled and took his hand in hers as they kissed. After what it felt like an instant, Shiro parted from his woman, looking at her with love.

“Double Cinnamon on your Chunk Cookies?” he asked in a murmur.

“Perfect.” Allura poked his nose with her index. “I’ll make coffee to go with the cookies.”

“Have I told you that I love you?” Shiro asked with a wry smile.

“Not yet today.” She chuckled. At that, Shiro peppered her whole face with smooches.

“I love you. I love you so much.” He said between a smooch and another. “I love my Baby Girl so very much…”. Allura giggled at every ticklish kiss.

“Ok ok now you go you smooch monster!” She then shoved him away, both laughing. Shiro collected himself and got up, pecking Allura’s cheek once more before going on his way. Saturday started early, but it was always worth it.


End file.
